The day after Ziva's return to DC
by CarodePablo
Summary: Ziva is still broken. The death of her father has really hit her, but luckily Tony is there to pick of the pieces and comfort her. A one shot!


**This is just a one shot about the day after Ziva's return to DC. It is only Tony and Ziva and how important it is for Ziva to have Tony in her life, especially when she has no family left. **

**Sadly I do not own NCIS, Ziva, Tony or the others. I have just played with them for a while. :)**

Just another day at the office, Ziva thinks ironically. She is standing in the elevator and is actually looking forward to work so she can have something different on her mind than her father's death. To keep her mind busy and not thinking about the fact that her whole family is gone and she is the only one left. It hurts deep down and she can't help but feel a bit lonely, like an abandon child. She knows she has her NCIS-family and she is very grateful for that, but how long will it be before it all changes? What are the odds that they will keep in touch when they don't see each other every day? Ziva takes a deep breath because she will not cry anymore, she is done crying. She thinks about the phone call from Tony last night, she had only been home for an hour before he called to check on her, to know if she was alright from her visit to Israel. Just the memory of that phone call makes her feel warm inside and how can she ever be lonely when she has Tony in her life? He is not going anywhere that she knows. They only talked 5 minutes or so because she was exhausted and he told her she had to go to bed. He also told her that no one expected her to come today, but he was looking forward to see her because he knew she would be there. She hears the familiar ding from the elevator and she is met with the bright light in the office.

"Good morning" She says to McGee and Tony, they both smile and answer back.

She sits down and turns her computer on. She can feel Tony's eyes at her so she looks up from some papers on her desk.

"Did you sleep well? Tony asks. "Yes Tony, I actually did and it was nice for a change" She smiles a knowing smile at him and is glad to be here, back in DC where he and the other are because she has missed them, especially Tony. "Well I can see that, you look great". She doesn't know why but his words make her blush a bit. She is about to answer when Gibbs walks in and says "Grab your gear we have a dead marine downtown". When Gibbs walks past her desk he says "welcome home Ziver" and yes home she is.

They are back at the Navy-Yard, Tony and Ziva in the bullpen, McGee down in Abby's lab and Gibbs somewhere in the building. They investigate the death of Amanda Hansen, a young girl who had just joined the marines. Ziva stops with work for a second just to look around and she gets this happy feeling in her stomach because even though her father is dead she is glad that this is the place she has chosen to be. Her eyes have stopped, looking at Tony, and this time she notices all the butterflies in her stomach and suddenly she wants to laugh because she knows this feeling, she is in love. When she thinks about it she knows she has been that for a while but this is the first time she accepts it and thereby feels it.

She realizes that she is staring at him with a silly smile and blushing a bit, and of course he has noticed it. Her eyes wander a bit and he just smiles at her and says "Glad to see you smile again". At that Gibbs walks in "No time to smile there is a young girl murdered", he stops at the plasma between McGee and Tony's desks. They both hurry to stand beside him to tell what they have so far.

Ziva begins:

"Amanda Hansen, 24 years old, born here in DC, parents emigrated from Denmark in 1988, her mother is a high school teacher and her father is an architect. No criminal records but she has one time been arrested for demonstrating against the American government, they dropped the charges though" Tony continues "She lives in a small apartment downtown, joined the marines last summer and her mother told me that Amanda's dream was to make a different in warzones. Her mother and father are on there way now". Gibbs nods slightly and says: "You two go check out her apartment" and then he goes.

"She is probably killed because someone in DC heard she was a communist" Tony laughs. "Tony they are not communists in Denmark, it is just some prejudices" She knows it is a joke but somehow it irritates her, she is just not in the mood for jokes yet. They get there bags and jackets and drive in silent down to Amanda Hansen's apartment.

After a couple of minutes in the apartment, Tony is the first to break the silence. "So how are you holding up? You look fine on the outside but I can tell that you are still not okay." He is now standing few inches from her, looking her in the eyes. "I am fine Ton..." She gets interrupted by Tony's hand firmly on her arm, she looks down. Who is she kidding of course Tony knows she is not okay, but she is not used to this warm support so it's easier to have her walls up.

"Ziva I thought we were past this, I thought when we hugged at the airport The Berlin Wall fell between us, so to speak"? He says slight irritated.

He takes his hand back and somehow she already misses his touch. "I know, I am sorry Tony, I really am. You have been a great support and I.. I have not been fair to you; I have not dared to let you in on this". She is now looking him back in the eyes. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Why Ziva? Why"? She can tell that she has disappointed him. "Because... Because I do not know how to grieve correctly. And I do not know how to act and be when people want to comfort me; I have never met so much comfort when I have lost one before..." She can feel the familiar lump in her throat and the new tears in her eyes. So much for done crying.

He takes her left hand and squeezes it. "Tell me Ziva, don't be afraid. Tell me what is on your mind". "I cannot stop thinking that my father died hurt. I hurt him Tony and he did not deserve to die knowing his daughter never want to see him again. Even though he never was the best father, there have been times where he was perfect. Where he played with Tali and I, always telling how much he loved us. I have looked up to him almost my whole life and he is dead and I...I... I" Her voice breaks and she covers her eyes with her hands. She is crying like she did when she saw Eli dead. Tony takes her into a hug, her head on his chest and his arms tight around her. They just stand there and Ziva is still crying heartbreaking. It hurts Tony that she is in so much pain and there is nothing he can do about it, only be there for her. After few minutes he kisses her on the top of her head, removes his arm and puts his hands on each of her shoulder so he can look her in the eyes. "Ziva look at me, you were right in being angry at your dad and I understand why you feel guilty, but you need to remember that he knew you love him, otherwise he wouldn't have travelled to DC to be with you". With a loving hand he remotes her tears away, locking his eyes with hers and says "Ziva I will always be there for you because you are the most important thing in my life". New tears form in her eyes because of his words. He hugs again and let her cry until there are no more tears left.

**I really love reviews! And thanks for reading :D :D**


End file.
